Unauthorized Forging Revisited
by VerelLupin
Summary: Eames - The Forger. The Charming Man. Ariadne - The Architect. The Intelligent Woman. Dominic Cobb - The Extractor. The Lover. Work relationships can be difficult when you impersonate others, build mazes and have a nasty temper. One sided A/E and D/A.


**I did this story originally for AmeliaBaggins - Thanks for the inspiration. (she requested and Eames and Ariadne story)**

**I tried to do it but I had a heck of a time since I am a hard core Dominic/Ariadne shipper. So when I did the story it kind of went two ways and I ended up with two endings. One is Eames and Ariadne and the other is this one.**

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

"Come on you can't be that mad. It was a joke. Cobb. A fucking joke!" Eames shouted but Dominic was already gone.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked. "I don't think I've seen him that pissed since…you didn't. Tell me you didn't."

"It. Was. A. Joke." Eames enunciated rubbing his sore jaw. **'Who knew that Cobb had such a mean right hook?'**

"You are such an ass, I didn't think you'd actually do it. You know that she's not going talk to you for at least a week, she hates when you impersonate any of us." Arthur said as the song played overhead. "Hell if you're lucky she'll only kill you in here."

"Please I'm not afraid of her. She's what like sixty pounds soaking wet. Yusuf's cat probably weighs more than her."

"EAMES!"

"Bye, Mr. Eames." Arthur gave him a cheery salute and disappeared.

"Coward." Eames muttered.

"EAMES, where the hell-oh there you are. Nice of you to stick around." Ariadne smiled and advanced on him menacingly.

"Now Ari, sweetheart. There's not need for that, is there?" Eames asked watching her hand cautiously. "It was a joke. Funny ha ha. Come on, you are usually much more fun than this."

"That was not funny. You know how Cobb is. Especially when I'm involved."

"Ari, I didn't mean any harm by it. I was just teaching Arthur what I do. I didn't think he'd dare me and you know how I love a good dare." Eames pulled the broken bottle from her hand and pushed it underneath his chair. "Just like Arthur to screw up a good prank, the tattletale."

"Eames...why did you impersonate Dom, really?"

"Would you believe I harbor a bit of crush on you?"

Ariadne shook her head.

Eames shrugged, "I guess I just wanted to see if you'd notice and I knew that Cobb wasn't gonna be here and you were missing him terribly so I put two and two together and got my ass handed to me."

"Our time is almost up." She leaned and got a good look at his face. "Wow, Dom really kicked your ass didn't he?" she giggled.

"Thanks for the sympathy, sweetheart."

"Anytime, Eames."

"Ari, I do like you and I…"

The music began soaring around them.

"Eames. Let's not…" and then she opened her eyes to see Dom standing in front of Eames.

"You all ready hit me once, bloody hell Cobb." Eames snapped holding his jaw.

"Dominic!" Ariadne yelled scrambling out of the chair.

"He kissed you, what did you expect me to do?"

"He kissed me as you." She said and smacked him.

"And that makes it ok? Seriously?"

"I told you it was just a dare, a joke. I didn't mean anything by it. It wasn't even all that passionate a kiss." Eames explained. "It was practically a peck."

"Eames, not helping."

"I'm sorry, Ariadne but he is totally overreacting."

"I know but you aren't helping." She turned to Dominic, "you didn't need to hit him again. He is your friend and it was just a prank. You know it meant nothing."

"I'm sorry, Ari. You right, I shouldn't have reacted that way but…never mind," Cobb apologized and left the room.

"Wait, what about me? Aren't you gonna apologize to me too?" Eames shouted.

Cobb didn't even turn around.

"That was helpful, thank you." Ariadne leaned down a second time and touched his face. "Wow, this one will definitely leave a mark but you deserved it."

"It was worth it." He said it slightly serious but both knew that she didn't return the sentiment. Her heart already belonged to Cobb.

Ariadne smirked, "I suggest you stay away from Cobb until I talk to him."

"Why? Are you afraid he'll damage my good looks." Eames said slipping back into teasing mode and letting go of what he was feeling for her.

"Please. At this point, there isn't much left is there?"

Eames put his hand on his heart, "you wound me."

"I will if you try to kiss me again."

"You afraid you'll like it?" he asked

"Trust me, you got nothing on Cobb." With those words she left the forger sitting on floor gaping after her.

"Arthur, where is Cobb?"

"Outside, smoking like a chimney and cursing like a sailor." The point man answered.

"Thanks." She replied and headed out of the warehouse.

Arthur sauntered over and handed Eames a cold one. "So it was worth it, huh?"

"Yeah, it was worth a shot." He clinked his beer with Arthur's.

"Well at least Cobb never hit me." Arthur replied casually.

"That's cause he doesn't know." Eames said and got to his feet.

"You wouldn't?"

"Wouldn't I?"

Meanwhile outside the warehouse, a very angry extractor was pacing back and forth.

"I thought you quit?"

"I did." He said.

She stopped right behind him and he nearly collided with her. "That looks like its still smoking." She pointed at cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"I know that I said I would."

"You also said you wouldn't be so jealous too."

"I know but," he threw what remained of the cigarette to the ground and angrily smashed it with his heel. "I couldn't help it. I saw myself kissing you and I just had this horrible flashback and then I…I know I sound like a total macho idiot but-"

"You're making a mess of your hair." She rose on tiptoe and pulled his hands out of it.

He laughed in a strangled kind of way.

"Normally as a feminist, I should be very angry that you are acting like this but since it was essentially yourself that you were jealous of, well I'm just amused."

"Thanks."

"Ah, babe. You're so cute when you're insecure." She teased and got picked up for her trouble. "No, no put me down. What will our neighbors think?"

"We're in the warehouse district," he said. "We have no neighbors."

"Don't you dare, Dominic. We said not on the premises remember?"

"I don't remember that." He said.

"You're the one that said it, after we almost got caught by Miles."

Dom stopped for a second and tilted his head in thought, "no I don't recall that at all."

"Dom, put me down."

"Aw come on Ari. It'll be fun."

He did put her down but it was back in his office with the door close and her spread out on his desk and him over her. Rolls of paper and rulers littered the floor along with a few items of clothing.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this to me here." She squealed as he nipped at a particularly sensitive area.

"I don't see you fighting me." He whispered into her ear.

"Why would I?"

"So was he a better kisser?" Dom asked softly.

"Cobb, you're going to ask that know?" she said kissing what she could reach of his jaw line.

"Ariadne." Dom rose above her, his endlessly blue eyes searching her brown ones, "marry me."

"Right now?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"O.K." she sighed in answer and embraced him.

"Cobb, did you know that-whoa!" Eames halted in his tracks, which made Arthur, who was chasing him, slam into his back.

"Don't believe anything-whoa!"

"I believe I already said that." Eames said a little shocked to see Ariadne and Dom in that position. "We will let ourselves out."

They instantly closed the door and stared at each other. Equal looks of horror on their faces. "You know he's going to kill us, right?" Arthur said.

"And leave that?" Eames indicated the door behind him.

"He'll kill us and then go back, she'll demand it." Arthur said wisely.

Inside the room, Ariadne was still stunned and had not moved from where she had fallen. Dom however had broken out of the spell of immobility that had been cast on them as soon as the door closed.

"You're gonna kill them right?" Ariadne asked from behind the desk.

Dominic slipped his pants back on and asked, "you object?"

"No, please make it painful." She uttered in a small voice.

"I will." He said and slammed out of the room.

Ariadne rose from behind the desk and slipped her jeans back on. From beyond the door she heard Eames and Arthur knocking things over in their haste to escape Cobb.

"Eames, Arthur! Get your asses back here. I swear I'm gonna kill you both very painfully." Dominic was shouting.

Ariadne buttoned up her blouse and opened the door. Yup she was a deep seeded feminist but there was nothing wrong with watching your man defend your honor.

Dom caught Eames and Arthur was trying to pull him off. He called out for help and Ariadne reluctantly moved out of her spot to rescue her co-workers. After all she didn't want to train a new forger and point man and they would owe her big.

Besides maybe with what they had seen, they'd finally stop flirting with her and leave her alone. "Ariadne!" Eames screeched.

"I'm coming. Dominic stop chocking Eames."

Yusuf and Saito came into the warehouse spied the scene and immediately turned back around. "Perhaps a job at this stage would be a bad idea." Saito replied.

Yusuf concurred, deeply grateful he had only ever seen the Architect as a kid sister.


End file.
